


【龙嘎】救赎

by DICT



Category: Super-Vocal (TV), 声入人心
Genre: AU, M/M, 云次方 - Freeform, 年下, 战争, 战时军火商×落魄旧军阀, 救赎, 龙嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DICT/pseuds/DICT
Summary: 他早就死了，他来不及去看祖国的山川河流，就只去看了眼草原，还是一如既往。





	【龙嘎】救赎

**Author's Note:**

> ▼龙嘎/强强/有车  
> ▼战争背景/军火商×军阀  
> ▼这是一个关于道别与救赎的故事
> 
> *一发完  
> *勿纠细节/部分地方与史实不符/只是为了体现人物和必需情节/切勿当真  
> 

 

 

**正文**  

 

 

    青内市是个海城，夏天是臭烘烘懒洋洋的。  
    冬天又仿佛背了池冷水在脊背上，彻骨的。

**郑云龙从轮船上下来。**

    来接他的人走上前来，看到那姓郑的年轻男人，不由自主的后脊梁一软，头皮都有些发麻，感觉青内的冬天更冷了。

    那年轻男人身上若有若无的，好像总是带着丝烟草味和血腥味。  
      
    他里面穿着个白色衬衣，蓝色长风衣外套，黑色束脚长裤和双深牛血色的皮质半筒靴，戴着双深色羊皮手套，他身上还携着重重的旅人气息。

    宽肩长腿的英俊年轻男人往那一站，总是能引起所有人的注意。

    他总是带着双困乏的眼，仔细看又不像倦意，倒像是漫不经心的乏味和年复一年后习惯性的冷淡。  
      
**“他还住在那地方吗？”**

  
    他缓缓张口。  
    用他那无法被模仿来的，半是沉稳半是低哑的声音，带着他一如既往的懒散腔调。

     
    得到了那来人肯定的回复之后。  
    年轻男人垂下眸子，暗骂了一声这边的天气，他总是觉得冷，总是有凉飕飕的气流咬他的背或拧他的脖颈。

    以往他去哪都会引起不小的轰动，这次郑云龙是暗访，那艘轮船是他的财产，趁着夜悄悄摸进了港，没人知道他要来，只有个他在这边的下线，派了人来替他拿行李。

    他坐进了车。

  
    那种老式的黑色轿子消无声息的，驶到一个破烂的居民楼下。  
    郑云龙伸腿迈步下车，他的穿着气质和这地方格格不入。

    郑云龙转身敲了敲驾驶座的玻璃，玻璃降下来，他给了那人一些钱，那人就拉着行李走了，他明天还会来接他。

    他凭着印象上了楼，一层一层的向上走。

    突然看见一双脚。  
    郑云龙停下了步子，抬起头。

 

**阿云嘎。**

 

    他穿的很简单，就一件薄黑色粗线毛衣，但看上去很暖和的样子，踏着双简单的拖鞋，站在楼梯口，右手正拎着个垃圾袋子。

    他和郑云龙看上去并不像同一个世界的人，郑云龙穿得太讲究了，那凌人的气质也不像是这个小城市能滋养出来的。

  
    这使得此刻站在他面前拎着垃圾袋的男人，变成了个刚把前肢举起来的物种，半开化，简单质朴得令人都有些惊恐。  
   
    内蒙人比他高两个台阶站着。  
    男人低着头看郑云龙。  
    郑云龙要仰着头看他。

**“你身上怎么有股草皮的味道？”**

  
    郑云龙突然向前倾了下身子，靠近那人，鼻翼扇动了几下，猛地冒出了这么句话来。  
    

**“你回来干什么？”**

    台阶上的男人并没有回答他的问题，而是向他提了个新问题，男人声音带着些少见的干涩和压抑，但音色很好听，里面有种不服输的生命力，这和郑云龙记忆中的一样。

 

**“来操你。”**

    他伸手，强硬地拽着阿云嘎就往楼上走，垃圾被年轻的男人扔在楼道间里。  
    阿云嘎边被拽着，边想着，明天会不会被邻居抱怨。

 

    两个人是一个军校里出来的，阿云嘎大他几届，勉强算得上是同窗。  
    因为开始打仗了，然后就成了“同僚”。

    郑云龙是发国难财的，兜售枪支弹药，是个军火巨头。  
     

    阿云嘎则是跑回内蒙做起了军阀，也是令人闻风丧胆的一个不要命的狠人物，这两个人那时候做过很多生意。

  
    后来真的打起来了的时候，内蒙人却开始不断地和北部其他地方军阀起冲突，最后被他们联合起来，打折了一只脚，他手底下的人又适时趁火打劫，他就被轰下台了。

    其实原因也简单，就是：

  
**不妥协。**  
    内蒙人不想赚外国人的钱。

    他想守住中国。  
    守住这个不值钱的“概念”。      
    说到底不过就是两个字。

    郑云龙看不起他，觉得他脑子有问题，或者说一根筋。

    郑云龙从来不会自问是否打错了牌，牌既然出了手，船既然上了路，那就没有回头的道理。  
    卖军火的人接过钞票时，就像是刽子手的落刀，能感觉到那上面的血腥气，一沓沓的钞票上仿佛都写着大大的“尽墨”二字。

    总会有人死。  
    没有哪条命值钱，哪条命不值钱。  
    这钱别人赚也是赚，他赚也是赚。  
    

* * *

  
    **两个人进了屋子。**

    郑云龙脱了风衣外套，只穿件白衬衫，那宽阔的肩膀懒洋洋地向后靠在老式半旧沙发上，懒洋洋地打量着室内的装潢。  
    只有些基本的生活用具，空间也不大，目光所及的地方只有个单人床，一张长沙发，沙发下垫着个大大的黑色地毯，看上去简陋得要命。  
    
     
    男人如今只承担得起这种住处，连那沙发都和他配得要命。  
    破破烂烂的旧牛皮沙发，破碎的缝隙中露出些被磨脏的棉花絮。

    阿云嘎光着脚，踩在那看上去还算干净的厚重地毯上，“嗒嗒”的一深一浅的脚步声都被吞进了其中，那脚踝的地方还有个长条形的疤痕。  
      
     **然后男人走到沙发前，看了会儿郑云龙，就抬腿坐上来了。**

    郑云龙手上的烟还在烧。

    男人张开大腿，跨坐在他的腿上，压皱了那看上去价值不菲的裤子。  
      
    郑云龙定定地看着阿云嘎的脸。

    硬朗的下颚线。  
    眼珠黑得发亮。  
    五官还是很优越。      
    深深的眼窝子里盛着些忧闷。  

    两个人之前就有些说不清道不明的“关系”。  
    倒不是什么儿女情长。  
    战争时期没有这种奢侈的矫情东西。  
    还不如一块茉莉花香的肥皂来的值钱。  
    他们没法选择生在哪个年代。

    但硬要说这事的话，郑云龙会用“发泄”来形容，阿云嘎会用“习惯”来回应。  
    没人在乎对方，他们连自己的命都不在乎。  
    

    郑云龙冷着双眼，把自己手中的烟举到阿云嘎嘴边上。

**“尝尝。”**

  
    语气中带着丝狠决的笑意，但也不容拒绝。

    仿佛是怕惹得年轻男人不高兴，他那脾气一直“臭名昭著”，男人犹豫地张了嘴，隐隐约约露出个舌头。

    郑云龙把烟尾放了进去。  
      
    男人坐在他身上，扶着他的肩膀，被呛得在那咳嗦。  
    眼角都逼出丝红来。  
    睁着双烦躁的委屈眼睛看着他。  
      
    郑云龙把烟从他口中抽出来，一下一下地掐灭在了旁边的沙发扶手上，那皮上被烧出来几个洞，然后几个洞连在一起，成了条缝。

    然后他好心情地笑了，向前一俯身，用嘴狠狠地堵上男人的嘴。  
    让那咳嗦全憋在喉咙里。  
     
    阿云嘎皱起眉头，他们原本定了规则，郑云龙原本也没这个癖好。  
    男人推搡着郑云龙宽阔的肩膀，嘴巴有要拼命闭合的反抗趋势。

    “敢咬的话就操到你下不了床。”

    郑云龙趁着男人喘气的空隙，在唇齿间咕哝着不冷不热的开了口。  
    然后郑云龙伸出两支手指，沿着男人的嘴角伸进去，在那挑弄着那湿热的舌头。

    手被弄得湿答答的，然后他探到男人屁股后面去，用手指抠挖着那穴眼，那褶皱的地方都在紧张地收缩。  
    郑云龙伸出一支手指插进去，在里面不轻不重地搅和着。  
    然后是两根，三根。  
    男人不太适应地皱着眉。

    阿云嘎双手被强迫着替年轻男人解开了他的腰带。  
    那地方的硬度和长度向来不是他可以应付的了的。  
      
    郑云龙抱着阿云嘎的腰把他抬起来，阴茎抵住那人的穴口，在那慢慢摩擦着，这动作让身上的人有些难受。

    男人的短发发尾因为出汗被打湿了，此刻睁着双无辜的迷茫眼睛看着郑云龙，那双眼仿佛在质问他“你为什么要这么做”。  
   
    郑云龙眼底都是暗的。  
    掐着男人的腰就狠命按了下去。

    整根没入。  
    男人突然低喊出来。  
    两条腿紧绷着想要合拢。

**“操...疼......”**  
      
    郑云龙侧了侧脑袋，没管那可怜兮兮的紧缩着的穴口，反而去摸男人那个受过伤的脚踝，用整个手掌包住那个伤疤，动作称得上是温柔。

    阿云嘎几乎能感受到体内那性器的形状，和那上面的青筋，随着上下抽插的动作，不停搔刮着那脆弱的内壁。

    他被弄出了眼泪。

    男人因为疼痛哭起来的时候也好看。  
    一双眼里全是悲伤与痛苦。

    阿云嘎努力地尝试着，向上撑起自己的身体，郑云龙阴着脸压着他的胯，又按了下去。

    整根性器又重新填满了男人的盆腔。  
    哭喊的声音越来越重。

    郑云龙用手捋着男人软垂的阴茎，另只手不轻不重地捏着男人的屁股。

    阿云嘎的腰伤前几日又发作了。  
    他没办法仰着脑袋挺直腰板了。

    他只能尝试着把头陷入郑云龙的脖颈里，偶尔不舒服地晃动一下自己的腰肢，来减轻那种针扎般的痛楚。

    他死命地抓着郑云龙前襟的衬衣，那衬衣变得有些皱皱巴巴的，那年轻男人倒也没有生气。

  **但是他的扭腰似乎是被误会了。**

  
    郑云龙感受到了身上男人那“饥渴难耐”的晃腰。  
    于是他扬起脖子贴着男人的耳根子送进去一句“挺浪啊”。

    然后加大了力度和深度。  
    撞得男人的臀肉都变了形，腿根处红通通一片。  
    每一下都捅到最深处，揽抱着男人的腰，把人抬起来，再捅回去，九浅一深的。  
      
    时间长了，疼痛就过去了，麻痒的感觉从肛门的地方冲上了尾椎，再到脊背，再到脖颈，最后把阿云嘎的脑子搅得一团乱。  
    他感觉自己就要烧起来了。

    郑云龙顶着顶着就戳刺到了里面肠壁上某个特殊的敏感位置。

**“啊不...不行...”**

    阿云嘎那压着嗓子的低喊突然变了质。  
      
    郑云龙用力掰开身上那人的两侧臀肉，每一下都撞在那相同的位置上。

  
**“啊啊啊...嗯啊...别...慢.....”**

  
      
    男人挣扎了一下，似乎是想逃离这场性爱，结果被不满的年轻人抬了胯狠命顶了一下，这一下仿佛要把男人捅个对穿。

**“啊——”**

  
    男人的声音突然拔高了，把自己埋入年轻男人的怀里，哆嗦着自己的大腿，两只手去握郑云龙的手腕，希望他减下来抽插的速度。

    男人一边喘一边哭。

    郑云龙就一直看着他哭。

    后来男人的哭声都被操得有些沙哑的软糯，细若游丝的，从鼻腔里憋出些软软的喘息，哭喊的尾音都是上扬的。

    阿云嘎高潮的时候挺直了腰板，身体偶然猛地痉挛一下，双眼无神，脖子挺出个漂亮的弧度，两只手还抓着郑云龙前襟的衣服。

  
    男人的胸膛就在面前。  
    郑云龙鬼使神差的把头靠了上去，耳朵贴着男人那心脏的位置，内蒙人的体温很高，烫的他耳朵都在嗡嗡响。  
    他突然冷不然听到了：

**鼓声。**

    那种古时候打仗前的击鼓声。

 

* * *

  
   
    郑云龙又抱着男人站了起来，手放在他的腿弯里，那连接处都没有分开，还保持着插入的状态，站着操了一会儿。  
    男人因为自身的体重不停地往下掉，这让他体内的性器进得更加深。  
      
    男人不一会就开始喊腰疼。

    后来郑云龙还是把人放下了，让他跪趴在地毯上，上半身压在沙发上。  
    掰开腿，沿着湿润的臀缝从后面又捅了进去。  
      
    年轻男人的体力好得很。  
    男人的哭喊持续了很久，连嗓子都变得有些发哑。  
    他的腰不受控制地被撞得在那扭晃着。

    窗外突然开始下起雨，在这种季节里并不常见。

    阿云嘎被撞得有些失神，胸膛贴在劣质皮沙发上，皮肤被磨得有些疲软。  
    他不经意间看到窗外面的雨，那雨打在玻璃上，滑下无数个无规则的线条。

     **男人的走神很快被发现了。**

  
    郑云龙狠狠地抬起男人的上半身，抱着他把他压进了地毯里。

 

    强迫他撅起屁股，那股间一片泥泞，那穴口都在可怜兮兮地半开合着，往外吐着些粘稠状的东西。  
    这些都是他造成的。  
     
    郑云龙压着男人从后面又挺了进去。  
     
    哭喊声都被吞进了厚地毯。  
    男人颤抖着往前爬。  
    结果被郑云龙拽住胯骨，又狠狠地拉了回来。

     **这一晚上过得很是漫长。**

    到最后男人已经被折腾的浑身潮红，气都喘不匀，肌肉又酸又麻。 

     
      
**“你的武器还是在卖给外国人吗？”**

    男人的声音是暗哑低沉的。  
    内蒙人缓过神来之后，坐在地毯上，呈现个恍惚出神的状态，靠着背后那沙发，那酸软的余韵还没降下去，那劣质羊毛毯磨着他的腿根和敏感区域，让他停不住的颤抖。

    郑云龙听到他的问题，没说话。  
    赚战争的钱，赚死人的钱，哪有什么家国，北边还有个地方叫山东呢，连那他都没时间回去。

**“要是这么下去，内蒙可能保不住了。”**

  
    男人突然冒出这么一句话，像是自言自语。

    郑云龙不经意间把眼皮拉的细细长长的，中间的瞳孔斜着阴冷地飘向男人。  
    然后靠身过去，侧着头去咬男人那早已经伤痕累累的侧颈，伸出只手又在那不轻不重地掐着男人的大腿根，隐约往后边摸去。

**“没人愿意要那块地，阎王爷都嫌远不愿去收人命。”**

  
    郑云龙含糊出的话陷在那人脖颈里，听上去并不真切。

    他清楚得很，战败后割地会从哪开始，西藏，新疆，内蒙，那群洋人们并没有表现出太大的兴趣来，有钱人的乐子，是看他们在自己后院点火，烧着玩。

    所有人都在玩。  
    就他妈的内蒙人认了真。  
    明哲保身都不愿意要。

    其实两个人都明白的很，他们都见过战场上的光景，被炸开了肚子拖着自己肠子往里塞的人，被毒气弹逼得把脸都抓烂了的人，被打烂的血肉黏连在墙上抠都抠不下来。  
    

> **「德国的山川不会去攻击法国的河流。」**

  
    这句话他们在军校里是学不到的，但是都知道，因为这是上峰的游戏，不是他们的，所以他们这种人，都该死，又都在拼命的明哲保身。

  
    但他们虽然每次都逃过了敌军的手榴弹，但也早就都死在了这场战争里。  
    只是都还没反应过来，都还在趿拉着步子，拖着自己的身子往前走。   
    非要看看到时候是怎么败下来的。   

**“我们这一战要是输了，以后咱们的后代子孙们，会被叫做什么呢。”**

    阿云嘎又提了个无所谓的问题，自己还在那皱着眉头，想得认真：

    往小了说，被叫“落水狗”，“丧家犬”，“东亚病夫”；往大了说，可能连“中国人”三个字都保不住，阿云嘎只知道打仗，这就是个把脑袋别在裤腰带上的事，但他不太懂政治，不知道这种情况有没有可能，但他是绝不愿去想的。

  **“叫做什么？”**

  
    郑云龙歪了歪脑袋，手掌陷进那地毯的羊毛里，隐隐约约露出来部分皮肉。

**“黄种人呗。”**

  
    他不经意地开口，又去咬内蒙人的喉结。

    他觉得内蒙人总是喜欢杞人忧天，以后的人被叫什么，这和他郑云龙没关系，他活不到那时候，也不想活到那时候。

    后来郑云龙穿戴整理好了，又恢复了那一本正经的样子，坐在沙发上，看着阿云嘎。

    阿云嘎还光着身子，那身体的线条很是流畅，宽肩细腰的，充满力量，他站起来，打算去冲洗一下，他身上青青紫紫的，还混着性爱留下的痕迹。

    但是郑云龙一伸胳膊，把男人又拽了回来，男人跌进沙发里，跌进他怀里。

  
    **郑云龙用宽宽的肩膀和双胳膊死死地缠住了男人，把人往自己的胸膛上按，仿佛要把他挤进自己的五脏六腑里。**  
    

 

* * *

 

    后来凌晨天还没亮的时候。

  
    郑云龙站在门口，叼着根烟，楼梯间里的灯早就坏掉了，他口里那微微的红光在暗中看着像是鬼火。

**“要不再来一次吧。”**

  
    郑云龙扯出个笑来，意外的有点顽皮的意思。  
    然后他被阿云嘎关在了门外。  
    
    一个小时后，郑云龙站在码头上，旁边有几个仆人模样的下人，替他拎着行李，这是那些人连夜从他的旧住处取来的，正在往那艘船上装，他不会再回来这个城市了。

  
    这船夜里来，拂晓走，也不会有人知道。

    郑云龙的大衣被他脱下来搭在臂弯里，另只手漫不经心地揣在兜里，他定定地看着那远海处的鱼肚白。  
    天快亮了。

    身后突然传来“嗒嗒”的脚步声，一深一浅的。  
    郑云龙回了头。

    男人跑来的似乎是有些急，额前的短发落了下来，显得无辜了不少。

 

**“我以为你不会来了。”**

  
    郑云龙给自己点了支烟，火柴很快就烧没了，烟头冒出个红光。

**“跟我走吗。”**

  
    年轻男人语气没什么变化，连句尾听上去都是水平的，没一丝上扬。

    男人在他面前摇了摇头，然后从怀里掏出个玻璃罐来。  
    里面装着那种粗糙的硬烂的牛肉熏肉。  
    看着喉咙都隐约地被磨磋着发疼。

 

    “还回来吗？”

    内蒙人在那问他。

    郑云龙睁着双无精打采的眼，他以前在这个城市呆太久了，这实在有些倦乏无趣。  
    这地界除了有片海，什么也没有。  
    海还不是自己的，海太贪心，连着无数的土地，城市和国家。

 

    “你想我，我就回来。”

    郑云龙说完，把玻璃罐随手交给旁边的仆人，然后转身，头也不回地上了船。  
   

    新一轮战争很快又要开始了。  
    不知道这次会打几个月。  
    他忙得很。

 

* * *

  
    这战早从民国二十六年就开始了。  
    1945年八月，战争终于结束了。  
    卢沟桥的时候，没人能想到这一战会持续这么久，也没人想到会在这一年突然结束。  
    

    其中最大的反转，或者说是转折点，是接近尾声的民国三十四年，一月贰日那一天。  
    那日有个巨头军火商人乘轮船秘密抵达上海，然后突然“倒戈”，转向单方面无条件支持国内抗战。

 

    社会各界差不多也是从那时开始，紧随其后，有枪的举起枪，有笔的拿起笔，有理想的就冲在最前面，都不想要命了，就要“中国”两个完整的字。

    国内局势于是慢慢地从单个城市开始由守转攻，星星之火，瞬间燎了原，这火一路烧蹿到全国，川军、桂军、滇军成了当时“最猛最不要命”的代名词。

    **45年那一整年，后方战场，前方战场，都有那个军火商人的身影。**

    他总喜欢穿着个蓝毛呢厚长风衣，宽肩长腿，叼着根烟，睁着双困倦的眼，看着漫不经心的样子。

    
    但没人摸得透他，你说他爱国，爱自己的同胞，也不全对，因为他几个月之内就辗转了全国，弄死了中国北部所有的军阀们，都是打折了脚踝，切断了双脚，死相难看的很。  
      
      
**不过最后中国活下来了。**

**但是郑云龙没有，他死在战场上了。**

    就在最后那一战里，就差几天，日本就能投降了，但那个时候谁知道呢，都以为战争还会继续，一个月，一年，几年，都可能。

    临别那一天的“造访”，那时郑云龙其实就已经死了，他只是趿拉着步子拖着行尸走肉的身体回去了一趟。

    祖国的山川河流，徽式的建筑，沂蒙的调子，天津的快板，湖北的黄梅戏，陕西的面食，东北的厚雪，北京的胡同，他早就没时间去见识了。

    山东都没来得及回去。 

    他只来得及去看了眼草原。  
    青内市的 **那片草原** 。  
    果然还是一如既往。  
    死脑袋，一根筋。

* * *

 

 

    他给内蒙人留了张银行卡，就塞在沙发扶手上那个被他用烟烧出来的缝里，那卡里的钱他几辈子都花不完，应该还可以延续到后代，再到后代的后代。   

    男人不愿跟他走，倒也好，反正他走的是条死路，那人比他干净，比他健康，也还没死，那就没必要死在战争里。

    幸好。  
    中国活了下来，他也是。  
      
    兜兜转转。

  
   **他也终于赎了这些年欠他的罪。**

 

 

**-完-**


End file.
